To save the world
by TwoGirlsFusion
Summary: There's gotta be more to life. A pair of not-so-normal girls meet a magic girl. And the fun begins! R&R please! Chappie 5 up!
1. The new girls

  
  
  
  
  
Okay the first chappie is by Star Cherry.  
  
  
  
The next one is Emerald-eyed vixen's.  
  
  
  
We don't own CCS!  
  
  
  
*Star Cherry-chan hypnotizes reader*  
  
  
  
Go to Clamp and buy me a Syaoran plushie!  
  
Right now!   
  
  
  
I'm waiting!  
  
..  
  
..  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
...  
  
....  
  
v.v *cries*  
  
I want a Syao plushie!  
  
  
  
Waahh!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Keywords for those beginner americans learning a new language:  
  
  
  
//Japanese\\  
  
  
  
Arigato-Thank you.  
  
  
  
Gomen nasai-Sorry (I think that's what it means!)  
  
  
  
Itai-Ouch!  
  
  
  
Ohayo or Konnichiwa-Hello  
  
  
  
Moshi moshi?-What is said when you answer the phone.  
  
  
  
Ja Ne or Sayonara-Good bye.  
  
  
  
Shittama-Oh no!  
  
  
  
\\ Addressing people //  
  
  
  
-san | Mr.,Ms.,Mrs.  
  
-chan | Mostly used for girls.Addressing a person normally.  
  
-kun | Mostly used for boys or someone that's your equal.  
  
-sama | Someone you respect a lot, like a master or mistress.  
  
-hime | Princess,very,very beautiful rich or royal one.  
  
-sensei | Male teacher.  
  
-sempai | Female teacher.  
  
  
  
Outo-san-Father  
  
Okaa-san-Mother  
  
Onii-chan-brother  
  
  
  
Minna san-everyone  
  
----  
  
//Chinese\\  
  
gum-goat  
  
Gung-hay phat choy-Happy chinese new year!  
  
\\//  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
At Pacific High...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A girl walked in the room, black bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
Her long, hip-length dark green hair was very kawaii with two buns on top and the rest falling down.  
  
  
  
On her ears she wore dangling earrings with small silver-blue stars hanging at the end.  
  
  
  
A tiny, silver choker hung on her neck, a pale purple crescent moon attatched.  
  
  
  
She had on a light blue shirt,a short purple plaited skirt,and black boots.  
  
  
  
Her enchanting sapphire orbs glimmered as her musical voice spoke through her cherry-red lips,  
  
  
  
"My name is Kazumi Hoshira. You can call me Hoshi." and she sat down.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next to her, a young woman with waist-length, long golden blond hair pulled back with two   
  
  
  
chinese chop sticks looked up at the girl, her green/grey eyes sparkling.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two crescent moon earrings dangled from her ears, matching her hip-length,   
  
  
chinese style green shirt with gold trimming and split seams at the waist,  
  
  
with small crescent clips.  
  
She also wears capri-short green pants and   
  
matching golden yellow slippers. She smiled.  
"Ohayo. My name is Tosuke Masaya, or just Masaya.   
Nice to meet you, Hoshi," she said through her strawberry lips.  
  
They both said at the same time,"Are you new here?"  
They giggled.  
  
"So,are you new?" Masaya asked.  
  
"Yeah. Are you new too?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"Of course." Masaya said.  
  
  
  
"Well..have any friends?" Hoshira asked.  
  
" No.."  
"I'll be your friend."  
  
  
Masaya said, "Well, okay..thanks..." she turned around.  
Just then, the teacher, Namuko-sensei, walked in and started geology class.  
He brought in real fossils and said, "Class, please tell--"  
  
A girl with honey-blond hair burst through the doors.  
  
"Namuko-sensei, I'm very sorry I'm late." she said.   
"Kinomoto-san, have a seat. You'll get punished later."  
The girl walked to the second row of desks and sat next to a girl with purple-black hair.  
Hoshira thought, 'Hmm...she looks friendly.'  
Of course, they never knew the worst was yet to come.  
Hoshi's POV  
  
Stare at the teacher and you won't get detention...  
Stare at the teacher and you won't get detention...  
Stare at the teacher and.....*yawn*  
Wha? Shimatta! I am so going to have that dream again!  
*dozes off*  
  
-----  
She sees the world shake and..  
(A/N:Let's see..Syao,Saku,T'moyo,Eroil,Hoshi,and Masaya makes...)  
6 people jump down...their aura swishing around them...  
  
one is green, another pink, a violet one, a blue, a silver one, and a yellow aura.  
  
The girls carry wands while the boys carry magic in their hands.  
They chant and all of a sudden, their auras get bigger.  
-----  
End of dream  
I whispered to myself, 'Ano...'  
  
-----  
All of the sudden, Namuko-sensei called out, "Class dismissed!"  
  
He then called Kinomoto-san up and talked to her about her punishment.  
  
"Kinomoto-san, 20 min. detention!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Kinomoto-san!"  
  
She silently walked out the door.  
  
-----  
Lunch time  
  
  
  
  
Hoshira walked into the Cafeteria and sat at an empty table.  
  
  
She opened her lunch bag and took out some chicken teriyaki,lemon iced tea, and rice.  
  
Hoshi's POV  
  
All of a sudden,she spotted a certain blond haired girl.  
  
"Masaya!" I called,"over here!"  
  
  
She spotted me and quickly walked over here.   
  
"Hey Hoshi," Masaya said."Whats up?"  
  
  
I replied,"You know what?I heard they're making us live here.Wanna be room mates?"  
  
  
Masaya's POV  
  
  
Can you believe it? Staying in rooms! Of course!  
Hoshi's a happy-go-lucky kind of girl...  
  
Okay come short...  
  
"Sure",I blurted out.  
  
I took out my lunch. Egg rolls and fried rice with a little shrimp.  
There also was a pudding for dessert..  
  
Normal POV  
  
Hoshi saw the two girls from earlier looking for a place to sit.  
She called them over.  
  
They noticed her and quickly walked over.  
  
  
"Hey!" Sakura said."I saw you from home room.Call me Sakura"  
  
  
"Umm..Masaya.."Masaya said.  
  
"Hoshira, Call me Hoshi" Hoshi said.  
  
"Hi.I'm Tomoyo; so you're the new girls. You so kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
  
Then she asked a question...one that was pure torcher for Sakura.  
"Umm.." she whispered to them. "Can I dress you up?"  
  
'Uh oh..' Sakura thought.  
  
Then,all of a sudden, Tomoyo made those li'l puppy dog eyes..  
  
and they couldn't refuse.  
So of course Hoshi and Masaya said yes.  
Of course Tomoyo squealed.  
And Tomoyo said,"Arigato" and had stars in her eyes.  
  
So they started eating, and the weird thing is that Sakura brought a small yellow bag too.  
  
16 min. later  
  
When they were almost finished eating,  
  
Masaya brought out her little vanilla pudding and was about to eat it..until..  
  
A bright yellow um..teddy bear popped out of the yellow bag.  
  
And it cried out in a childish voice,"Pudding!"  
and it floated to the heavenly pudding and grabbed it.  
  
"Hey!" Masaya said, whisking it away."That's mine!"  
  
"KERO!" Sakura loudly whispered.  
  
Kero didn't listen.He grabbed the pudding and started eating it.  
  
"Mine! Mine! My pudding!" Kero yelled.  
  
Sakura grabbed it away.  
  
"Masaya-chan? Can I have this?" Sakura asked.  
  
Masaya faintly nodded.  
  
"Arigato"Sakura said.  
  
**Pudding showdown: Tomoyo vs. Kero**  
  
"Kero-chan...want your pudding back?" Tomoyo smirked,grabbing the pudding from Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo held it in the air, luring Kero into his 'trap'  
  
Kero cried out,"Pudding!" and dove for it.  
  
  
Tomoyo flicked the pudding into the bag.  
  
Kero chased it and flew into the bag.  
.  
All that was heard was a loud..  
  
ZIP!  
  
And Kero was gone.  
  
Tomoyo zipped the yellow bag and Kero was quiet.  
  
**Pudding showdown winner: Tomoyo-chan**  
  
Sakura said,"Sorry.. our little secret...okay?"  
  
  
"What-the-heck-happened?" Hoshi and Masaya cried in awe.  
  
  
"Well..if you can keep a secret...  
Go to the sakura tree."  
  
  
They went.   
  
  
And Sakura said,"When I was 10, I went to a school in Tomoeda.It was so peaceful.  
I never thought that magic was real. Until one day..  
  
  
  
I heard a sound come from my Outo-san's study."  
  
_*Flashback/Story*_  
  
  
  
"Huh?" a small Sakura cried. She opened her beautiful green eyes and looked around.  
The sound must've come from the study.  
  
10-year old Sakura walked downstairs to see a golden light emit from the room.  
She gasped and wondered what the light was.  
'I'm not supposed to go in dad's study.' Sakura thought.  
She took a chance anyway.  
  
Stepping through the unusually open door, Sakura came near the light.   
As she reached out to touch it,her heart beat.  
Suddenly, the light turned into a gold-and-red book with the word "CLOW" printed in black.  
She opened up the book and it showed a deck of cards instead of pages.  
  
She picked up the top card.  
  
"Win-dy." Sakura read out loud.   
All of a sudden,the cards flew out of the book and up the chimney.  
  
They scattered throughout Tomoeda.  
Sakura gaped in wonder.  
  
All of a sudden,a little yellow (teddy bear?) popped out of the book.  
He asked,"Where are the cards?"  
  
"Ummm...you mean these?"Sakura held up the card.  
  
"Yes.Where are the rest?"  
  
Sakura blushed and said,"They went up there."  
She pointed to the chimney.  
  
"Oh.No."  
  
_*End of flashback tale*_   
  
"Wow" Hoshi and Masaya breathed.  
  
(A/N:I'm continuing this in html,for reader's sake.)  
  
  
After the rest of the story of Sakura's first cardcaptor days,  
  
Masaya asked,"But who was that mysterious boy?"  
  
Sakura mysteriously said,"Li Syaoran.My old crush,the new p--"  
  
Tomoyo clamped a hand on Sakura's mouth.  
  
Hoshi asked,"What about the other boy?"  
  
"Umm..that's him." Tomoyo smiled as some arms circled around her.  
  
Everyone looked up to see a teenager that looked as old as Tomoyo.  
  
He had dark blue hair and his azure eyes peeked through his black,rimmed glasses.  
  
"Hello" the guy said. "Hiiragizawa Eriol.Nice to meet you."  
  
  
  
He pulled Tomoyo up and asked,"What's your names?You look like the new girls."  
  
"Umm..Masaya.."Masaya said.  
"Kazumi Hoshira, Call me Hoshi" Hoshi held her hand out.  
  
  
Eroil shook her hand and smiled."Nice to meet you."  
  
  
That day,Hoshi and Masaya made a lot of friends.  
  
Then,the teachers assigned them dorms so they could live there.  
  
  
  
(A/N:Since I don't live in a dorm, I'll make up what it looks like.)  
  
  
  
Hoshi and Masaya made their way to their dorm.  
  
It had two real rooms,one whitish-pink,the other baby blue, with 2 queen size beds.  
  
The rooms were seperated by light brown sliding doors.  
  
There also was a medium-sized TV.   
  
A sort of kitchen was shared with the next room,which was across the hall.  
  
Masaya cried out,"I want the pink room!"  
  
Hoshi said,"Okay..I like blue."  
  
  
All of a sudden,they remembered something...  
  
they forgot that they didn't have their suitcases!  
  
  
  
"Oh well.."Hoshi said. "Do you have powers?"  
  
  
  
"P-powers? Whaddaya mean,powers?"  
  
  
  
"I know you have powers.I sense your aura..."  
  
  
  
"Then you have powers too!"  
  
  
  
"Duh."  
  
  
  
"Okay then.." Masaya said."I have..the power of moving and teleporting things."  
  
"I have the power to see far away."  
  
They thought of what to do..  
and then it hit her. (Hoshi)  
  
Hoshi said,"We can use our powers combined!"   
Masaya said,"You're right! What are we waiting for?"  
  
So Hoshira stood up and chanted,"Star of the present,hope of the future, moon of the past,  
  
I,Princess Hoshira of the night sky, ask you to lend the power of the all-seer to me! Release!"  
  
  
  
Her body was emitting a great silvery aura..  
All of a sudden,a white orb appeared in her hands.  
  
Hoshi threw it in the air and it floated around and became bigger.  
  
They could see Tokyo.  
  
  
Hoshi said,"Say your address to the orb."  
  
  
  
"Over at 2234 Maple Street,Tokyo Japan. 2nd room in the hall." said Masaya.  
  
  
  
The orb showed her room.  
"Use your powers!" cried Hoshi.  
  
  
  
Masaya didn't hesitate. Suddenly, a bright gold aura clouded around her as she cried,  
  
"Morning light,I Masaya,princess of the light and sun, ask the power of moving! Dispell!"   
  
All of a sudden, a small yellow ball of light appeared and Masaya packed up quickly...less than a minute!  
  
Then she teleported the suitcase over.  
  
"My turn?" Hoshi asked.  
"Yup." Masaya said.  
Hoshi said to the orb,  
  
"6636 Mimaho Drive. Tokyo Japan. Third room on the right."  
  
Then the orb showed her room.  
She told Masaya where to put her things in the suit case.  
"Move that little purse into the bag,too!" she said.  
  
No questions were asked.  
  
That suitcase is teleported over too.   
  
They gaped in awe.  
  
"Arigato" they said to each other.  
Then they unpacked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------  
To be continued by Emerald eyed vixen! Or,if not,me..^_^  
  
To,me, it's long! REVIEW! If you want,rate it...from 1-10.  
  
  
  
----------  
P.S.  
  
Never,ever say any thing about spelling! Cuz I don't have a spell-check!  
  
I made this really long for reader's sake!  
  
~Star Cherry  
  



	2. Settling in to the Chaos

Ohayo! It's Emerald-eyed Vixen this time, here to bring you chapter 2 of our story…  
**To Save the World! **  
Sorry I took a while uploading it, my family was over for Christmas and I was really busy…I hope all of you had a good holiday!  
Star Cherry didn't get her Syao plushie….sorry Star.   
Instead of a Syao plushie (although that would be nice…), I just want you all to review!!!  
Go push that little button at the bottom of the screen! Hurry!  
  
Oh, yeah, me and Star don't own any of the CCS characters….  
but we wish we did.   
The story and some of the characters are ours though, like Hoshi and Masaya.   
  
I'm too lazy to type out all of the Japanese words, so just refer back to Star's list in chapter one.  
Enjoy chapter two,  
**Settling in to the Chaos **  
  
Read!! *runs off to watch CCS*  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"   
  
Masaya's voice echoed off into the darkness; the sound of the rumbling earth beneath her feet drowning out her screams.  
  
She watched helplessly as the five people in front of her were enveloped by the darkness.  
  
First, the boy with the blue aura….Eriol…  
  
Then Tomoyo, ….then Sakura and the strange boy with the green aura….  
  
And then even Hoshi's silver aura faded into the dark…..  
  
Masaya tried to run, but her feet remained glued to the ground. She spotted a silvery angel type figure in the distance, calling out to her…..  
  
"Aid the mistress, do not fail…." It called in a soft, haunting voice.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I don't understand!!" Masaya yelled desperately.  
  
"Aid the mistress, do not fail…." The angel disappeared into a wisp of smoke.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
…..  
  
Masaya bolted up from under her soft, green and pink blankets, with Hoshi sitting next to her, shaking her shoulders.  
  
"Masaya! Are you alright?! You practically woke the whole building with your screams!" she asked worriedly.  
  
Masaya nodded faintly, still breathing hard and sweating from the terror of her dream. "Gomen-nasai, I didn't mean to wake you….I had the weirdest dream, only, it didn't feel like a dream….it made no sense, but, but…." Masaya couldn't think of a word to describe it.  
  
Instead of cocking her head in confusion like she expected her to do, Hoshi nodded sadly. "I know what you mean, I don't think it was a dream either."  
  
"You mean, you had the same dream?!"  
  
Hoshi nodded again. Then she slightly sweatdropped, anime style. "although, I don't think I screamed quite that loud…."  
  
Masaya smiled apologetically before throwing off the covers and going to her green and yellow trunk at the end of her bed. As she rifled through her stuff, she asked, "What do you think that angel-thing meant when she said 'aid the mistress, do not fail' ?"  
  
Hoshi folded her arms. "I don't know….but I'm almost positive that it wasn't a dream. I've been having dreams like this for a while now….and I never know what they mean….whoever this mistress is, we have to find her."  
  
Masaya looked up from looking in her trunk and sighed. "I wish I knew why our friends are in the dream too." She returned to rifling through her stuff….  
  
"Ah ha!" she exclaimed happily. She pulled out a small, multicolored wooden box with a golden sun painted on the front. She carefully opened the box, pulling out a long, silver chain necklace with a golden sun pendant. She slipped the necklace around her neck.  
  
Hoshi straightened the gold chain necklace around her neck, dangling the silver star pendant in front of her sapphire eyes.  
  
"Do you think we should tell Sakura? I mean, she did say she had powers with the Sakura cards of hers…." Masaya said, sitting down on the bed next to Hoshi.  
  
Before Hoshi could answer, a loud, shrill ring echoed through the room.   
  
Masaya spotted the small, pink phone on the nightstand that Tomoyo had given them to share and picked it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Oh! You sound so KAWAII on the phone!!!"  
  
Masaya and Hoshi sweatdropped as Hoshi listened from the bed when Masaya put Tomoyo on speakerphone.  
  
"Tomoyo? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no. I just realized that I forgot to invite you guys to tea tomorrow! You guys promised I could dress you up, and Saturday will be the perfect time! Sakura and Eriol will be over too!"  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"Um…I think my watch says that it's 3 o' clock in the morning. Why?"  
  
Hoshi and Masaya sweatdropped again.  
  
"So can you come?"  
  
"Um…sure, sounds like fun." Masaya answered timidly.  
  
"GREAT! I'll see you guys tomorrow!!!"  
  
Masaya placed the phone on the table and looked back at Hoshi.  
  
Hoshi nodded. "We need to tell Sakura."  
  
The two of them nodded resolutely before going back to bed.  
  
……………………………….Next day-Saturday  
  
"Come in! Come in! We're all in the living room!" Tomoyo called.   
  
Hoshi and Masaya entered the grand living room hesitantly.   
  
Hoshi had slipped her sapphire hair into buns at the side of her head with blue ribbon and coiled braids. Her star pendant hung from her neck around the collar of a purple, sleeveless top with a blue tie and netted sailor suit collar that matched the deep blue color of her knee-length ruffled skirt with a diagonal hem. She also wore a pair of purple sandals with silver star clips and a small green charm bracelet with a silver moon on her wrist.  
  
Masaya's traditional green and gold chopsticks held up her waist-length blond hair. Her golden sun pendant dangled from her neck above her yellow halter top embroidered with three Chinese letters in green thread along the side. She wore a pair of green cargo capris with a loose hanging chain belt around her waist, with sun and cloud charms dangling from it. Her matching green boots had yellow cloud clips like Hoshi's.  
  
The two of them each had matching backpacks, except that Hoshi's was a beautiful silvery color and Masaya's glittered with a gold color.  
  
"Ohayo!" They greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Konnichiwa" Sakura and Eriol replied.  
  
"Oi" Kero muttered through a mouthful of chocolate cake as he hovered above them.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, clasping her hands together wistfully. "Now I have two more people to make costumes for!!!!"  
  
Everyone except for Eriol, who just laughed, sweatdropped.  
  
"Hold on, we need to talk to you Sakura." Hoshi said, seating herself on a comfy blue chair by the window.  
  
"Hoeee?" Sakura replied cutely.  
  
Masaya slipped her backpack off and sat down on the white loveseat couch across from them. "Um…well,….you remember how the other day you told us about how you captured all the clow cards and you have all these powers because of it?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
Hoshi and Masaya sighed before saying in unison, "We have powers too."  
  
Kero almost dropped his cake before laughing. "Yeah right. Very funny."  
  
Hoshi shook her head. "It's true."  
  
Eriol spoke for the first time, his voice calm. "What kind of powers?"  
  
Masaya glanced at Hoshi before answering, "Well, they're kind of hard to explain…."  
  
Tomoyo whipped out her video camera. "Oh, show us then!!! PLEASE!"  
  
The girls sighed before standing up, each pulling out her necklace.   
  
"Morning light, and Evening dusk, I, Masaya, princess of the light and sun, ask the power of movement! Dispell!" Masaya yelled, a golden celestial circle marking the ground under her.  
  
"Star of the present, hope of the future, moon of the past, I, princess Hoshira of the night sky, ask you to lend the power of the all-seer to me! Release!" Hoshi called, another golden circle marking where she was standing.  
  
Suddenly, the two girls were enveloped in their gold and silver auras. Hoshi held up her necklace, which had now transformed into a beautiful blue, green, and silver long wand that stretched from the ground to her shoulder. Silver designs were all over it, and a crescent moon and star shape stood on the end.  
  
Masaya's necklace had transformed into a shorter, slightly wider golden wand the length of her arm that she twirled like a baton. Green designs covered the front, and a sun with eight rays was on the end.  
  
While the others gaped, Eriol smiled. "I thought I felt an aura from the both of you."  
  
The girls smiled sheepishly.  
  
Kero hovered down to the girl's eye level. "Alright, you two better start explaining, now."  
  
Masaya held her wand out for Kero to see. "My father gave this necklace to me right before he disappeared. He told me that an angel had given it to him, and that I had to take good care of it." Masaya looked down sadly. "My father disappeared the next day on a business trip in China. That was when I was only three years old. When I was twelve, I had a vision of my dad and a strange woman. She told me an incantation, and when I woke up, I said it aloud and my necklace turned into this wand. Now, I have the power to move and teleport things."   
  
Masaya demonstrated by using the wand to lift Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo a few feet into the air, then slowly putting them down.  
  
Masaya shrugged. "Ever since then, I've been having these weird dreams that told me to move here, so…I did."  
  
Hoshi nodded and held her wand/staff out as Kero examined it. "I have the power to see far away." She said, as a small orb appeared from her wand, showing the streets of Hong Kong in it.  
  
"When I was little, my mother gave me my necklace, saying that I had to use it wisely and only for good. Then my mother disappeared when she went to Japan a while after that. Then, later I had a dream where my mom told me a strange spell, and when I said it I realized what my necklace could do. My dreams told me to come here too, so here I am."  
  
Sakura bit her lip worriedly. "Um…you guys have been having weird dreams too?"  
  
Masaya and Hoshi looked at Sakura surprisingly.   
  
"About a huge darkness enveloping the six people?" Hoshi asked.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I started having these visions a few weeks ago…actually….it was just about the same time you two moved here."  
  
Before any of them could say anything more, Tomoyo rushed upstairs for a few moments before returning to the living room with two boxes. She held them out triumphantly.   
  
"I finally have a use for these! I made these battle costumes for Sakura, but they just didn't look right for her type…so I saved them. Here! Now I've got two more people to make clothes for!"  
  
Masaya and Hoshi each took the box she held out to them.  
  
"Arigato" they said, starting to open the boxes.  
  
"No no no! You have to go try them on! Go use those two rooms in there!" she said, pointing to two doors on their left.  
  
The two girls nodded, going into the rooms to change. A few moments later, Hoshi appeared through the door in her battle outfit.   
  
"KAWAII! It's perfect!" Tomoyo yelled happily.  
  
Hoshi glanced down at herself. She wore long, dark blue lace-up boots with hanging star charms on the laces. Her legs showed slightly in two netted slits that went up her dark purple skirt on each side. The skirt was embroidered with silver threads in the pattern of three crossing crescent moons with dangling five-pointed stars and silver vines with light blue carnations.  
  
A silken blue ribbon tied into a large bow in the back around her waist, with braided green, purple, blue, and silver cords hanging from it. A short, waist-length robe wrapped around her chest, laced up at the collar, where a silver choker was. Two long star chains hung down from her ears.   
  
Her hair was tied up in it's usual buns, but this time they were tied with green and silver crystal-jaded pieces of cloth with blue drawstring. She had two silver gloves on, and a pointed blue hat that reminded Sakura of a witch's hat.  
  
"Wow! You outdid yourself this time, Tomoyo." Eriol said, smiling at her.  
  
Tomoyo blushed as she smiled.  
  
"I'm coming out now!" shouted Masaya from the other side of her door.   
  
Masaya came out and did a small twirl and a curtsy. "What do you think?" she asked timidly.  
  
Masaya's golden hair twirled along with her. Her usual chopsticks had been replaced by two extra long ones with sun charms and corded ribbon hanging down from the ends of each stick. Instead of all of her hair being put up with the chopsticks, some of it was braided down, gliding down her back to her waist. She wore two small sun stud earrings that matched the charms in her hair.  
  
Instead of Hoshi's long skirt and robes, Masaya wore a short skirt/ dress. The collar of the top of her dress stretched up halfway up her neck, with a small clip holding the Chinese style yellow and green sleeveless top. Golden I Ching buttons lined the side. The top stretched out to a half-flowing knee-length skirt that only hung down in the back, leaving the front exposed to see the shorter skirt underneath.  
  
This plaited skirt was a bright emerald green color and lined with yellow rose designs and her trademark suns. From her left leg, just above the knee, hung a simple green ribbon garland tied with yellow string. Down at her feet, two simple, open-toed sandles held her feet. Two white and yellow anklets adorned her right ankle.  
  
Sakura smiled. "You two look just like I do every time Tomoyo gives me a new costume."  
  
Kero hovered down, a frown on his face. "Enough with the costumes. What I want to know is why you guys are all having these weird visions and how it's all connected…."  
  
Masaya shrugged. "We couldn't figure it out either, that's why we told you."  
  
Eriol sat up straighter. "Well, why don't we start out by having you guys explain the dream."  
  
Sakura, Masaya, and Hoshi nodded.  
  
"Well…..it starts out with……."  
  
……………………………………………..Later that night……  
  
"Good night Kero." Sakura called as she snuggled into her light pink blankets that night.  
  
Sakura and the others had stayed at Tomoyo's for hours, but they still didn't know what it meant.  
  
'Oh well, maybe we'll figure it out tomorrow when we go skating….' She thought, closing her eyes and falling asleep.  
  
Sakura ran faster than ever. The darkness was chasing her. She was so tired, she didn't know how much longer she could keep running.Until she found him.  
  
She spotted a figure in the dark,grabbing her close. She smiled with joy when she recognized the amber eyes and chocolate brown hair.  
They were sitting on some soft grass,hidden away from the enemy.   
All of a sudden,the gound she sat on broke off.  
Then, Syaoran yelled out to her, "Sakura!" before he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"No! Syaoran!" She fell/cried before jolting out of bed and waking from the dream. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Syaoran…." She murmured sadly….  
……………………………………………End of chapter 2  
Hey! Did ya like it? Actually, this one didn't have much of a plot. Star's better at moving the story along, I usually get caught up in descriptions and imagery. In this chapter I kind of got carried away with the costume descriptions. But I can't help it! I just love character and story design! I just don't like doing the details of the plot itself…..lol.  
So, the next one is up to Star Cherry. See ya in chapter 4. Go Review!!! Now!!!!! Pretty Please?????!!!!  
  


~Emerald eyed Vixen 


	3. I think there's more to life

Review please. Make me happy! I,princess of the moon,command you!  
  
~Star Cherry   
  
------------------  
-Two days later-   
  
"Pudding, puding,I love pudding, take me to pudding land.." a sleeping Kero was heard.  
Sakura covered her ears with her pillow and looked at her digital clock.  
**2:53 a.m.** "Augh.." Sakura grunted. She got out of bed.  
'A nice bowl of cereal will calm me down' Sakura thought.  
She washed her face and slipped on her warm pink bunny rabbit slippers.  
  
She tiptoed across the hall to the kitchen. She walked in to see the light was on already.  
Adjusting to the light,she saw two girls wildly cooking while a third was sitting at the table,writing on tracing paper.  
"Hi Sakura-chan." said one who was in pale green chinese silk pajamas.  
  
Another cook in light teal pajamas said,"Ohayo, Sakura chan."  
The other in a dark lavender simply said,"Konnichiwa." and went back to work.   
Sakura,who was frightened by their pale faces,asked,"Masaya? Hoshi? Tomoyo? Is that you?"   
  
  
Sakura's POV  
'They must be zombies to wake up this time'I thought.  
'What zombies? Didn't you see them yesterday?'someone tapped into my mind.   
I turned around and saw Eroil-kun.  
'I was joking!'I thought.  
  
He thought-laughed and faded away.  
  
I sighed and jumped to the last cereal box,only to find it empty.  
'Noo!' my mind screamed.'I need to calm down.It's just cereal..'  
  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Now now Sakura,they're cooking don't worry," said Tomoyo in a-matter-of-fact tone.  
"Yay!" Sakura smiled.  
"We had a dream so we couldn't help screaming,and Tomoyo heard us so.." Hoshi trailed off.  
"Were having breakfast early. Then we're training." Masaya continued.  
"Training?! This early?" Sakura asked.  
"Hai.Can you come?" Hoshi and Masaya asked. They were still cooking, and it smelled delicious."O-kay.." Sakura replied.   
---------------  
34 min. later  
---------------  
  
"Food's ready!" Masaya and Hoshi called in unison.  
Sakura and Tomoyo looked up to see some yummy looking plates of food in front of them.  
Eggs,french toast with syrup,and a cup of milk.  
"Delicious!" Sakura and Tomoyo cried after they ate.  
Everyone looked happy.  
  
(A/N:Well, Hoshi and Masaya ate too.)  
  
Then Hoshi ran out and everyone followed her.  
"Where are we going?" Everyone but Hoshi asked.  
Hoshi whispered something to Sakura.   
Sakura nodded and held out her necklace.  
"Key of the star,your powers burning bright,blahblahblah...Fly!" she said.   
Then her neclace turned into a wand with wings and carried everyone on it's long,long handle.  
  
20 min. later, Lakiu Japan.  
  
"Kee-yah!" Hoshi kicked at a heavy stone. She was wearing white puff pants and a blue strappless robe that reached mid-thigh.  
A big rainbow ribbon graced her back.  
Her hair was tied in a junyi twist with green ribbon.  
  
(A/N:My hair invention! Don't steal! Okay..it's a bun,  
the hair that is still down is in a ponytail that gets split in half and pulled up,clipped at the top.)   
  
Masaya was wearing a yellow robe and white puff pants.  
This time her hair was loose with green ribbons at the end of her long bangs.  
A pink bow was tied at the end of her robe.  
  
They both looked beautiful,courtesy of Tomoyo.  
Sakura was in a pink robe with a red sash,but no ribbon.  
Her hair was normal with glitter sprayed on. Her pants were (duh)  
  
Tomoyo was in a purple short feather dress looking at them through her camcorder.  
  
  
The others were kicking stones and punching boards with their **clieas**.  
Clieas are iron bars that fit your hands and legs.  
The clieas were painted black and heavy.  
The training area was wide because it was rid of litter.  
  
The girls' hands were sore after 30 min. work,so they left, this time with Masaya's magic.  
They were teleported home.  
----------------------  
  
"Whew." the group cried.  
They packed and went to their rooms.  
"Masaya..." said Hoshi,"I'm bored. Let's go somewhere."  
"Okay." she replied.  
  
"I heard of a park close to here. It has animals in it." replied Hoshi.  
  
"Okay." Masaya smiled. "But lets wear something else."  
Hoshi sweatdropped,staring at her now dirty training clothes. "Sure." she replied, walking into one of the changing screen doors.  
  
(A/N: What are they called? Someone please tell me!)  
Masaya walked over to another changing closet and changed.  
When they came out,Hoshi was wearing a light violet-white dress that reached 2 in. below her thigh.  
A gigantic green ribbon graced her back.She wore nice sand-coulored sandals.Her hair was in a high ponytail.  
  
Masaya wore a blue sailor suit with a pink bow in the middle.She wore grey boots with white laces.  
Her now loose hair was glowing like the sun.  
  
They smiled and walked out to the street.  
As they walked for two blocks,the sky became dark.  
Soon they arrived and picked a place to sit.  
  
They sat at a table under a cement ceiling.  
Hoshi brought out a basket of treats they made earlier that morning,besides breakfast.  
They took out some yummy yummy jelly rolls,a pitcher of punch,and some cups.  
They dug in for a while until they saw a small girl stare at them.  
"Little girl,come here!" they called.  
The poor thing looked burned.  
She shyly came over,looking at her shoes -I mean- socks. The poor girl was dressed in a torn orange dress that reached her knees. Her hair was dark brown,her eyes a dark blue.  
Her feet were in soft cream cloth socks,covered with net-shoes.  
She stared in wonder as the lady with the green hair reached in the basket and handed her a jelly roll.  
  
"Thank you miss." the girl replied with a thankful voice.  
The girl ate the roll slowly,as if it was all she would get for a month.  
Then,Masaya said,"Where's your family?"  
"The girls eyes dimmed as she said,"They're gone.I'm looking for my parents,but I can't find them." she stuttered,"I looked for 5 months,but no one..so I'm homeless."   
  
Hoshi and Masaya felt sorry for her.  
  
"How old are you?" they asked.  
"Five and a half." she replied.  
  
Then,Hoshi whispered to Masaya.  
After five minutes of arguing,Hoshi won.  
"Would you like to stay with us for a while?"Hoshi smiled.  
The girl came up and said,"Really?" "Really" they replied.  
After a moment,the girl replied,"Hai.Arigato."  
They smiled at her and grabbed her hand. They walked away.  
But just as soon as they stepped out,a bullet shot at them.  
Hoshi pulled them away and turned to the shooter.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" she cried as it started raining.  
  
A man emerged through the bushes along with another guy. They were carrying guns,one a sniper,the other a regular.  
"Name's Rod.An we want you two." He said.  
She looked at them coldly and went up to both of them.  
  
She did a fast cartwheel and kicked them both in the groin.  
"Oww.."the men said,falling to the ground.  
She called to Masaya,"Now!" and they teleported home.  
  
  
Hoshi's POV,at home with the girl  
  
"That was close.."I said.  
"I had no idea you could do that." Masaya said.   
"Wow.." the little girl looked up.  
"God,I thought you covered her eyes!" I sweatdropped.  
"Ah,well,umm..you see..IgotscaredandIaccidentalyletherpeek."Masaya sweatdropped.  
"Meh." Hoshi replied.  
The little girl was looking at them peculiarly.  
"Well,lets get you cleaned." I said.  
I drew a warm bath for the girl.The girl climbed in.  
  
  
-14 min. later  
The girl emerged from the bathroom in a towel.  
Her hair now was light brown with pink bangs.  
Her hair was shoulder-length.  
As she looked up,her eyes were light purple-blue.  
Her skin now looked light peach.  
  
She walked up to her old clothes,but Hoshi pulled her away."We're getting you new clothes!"I cried.  
"Really?" the girl asked.  
"Yup" I replied. The girl said,"Arigato."  
I told Masaya to watch the girl carefully."I'm going to Tomoyo,okay?" I said.  
Masaya nodded.   
I went out of the room to see Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo immediately looked up when I said her name."Yes?"She asked.  
"I have a girl here that I'm taking care of. She needs new clothes. Can you make her some?"I asked.  
"Sure." she replied."But there's a catch."   
"Anything you want Tomoyo-chan"I replied.  
She said,"If you let me dress her up 5 days a week,and you model for me for 3 Wednesdays."   
  
"Fine." I sweatdropped."Come with me please."  
"Hold on" Tomoyo replied. She grabbed her basket of sewing things and 4 bolts of cloth.  
We went to me and Masaya's dorm.  
I knocked on the door and heard the girl stifle a giggle.  
"Password?" Masaya joked.  
"Cheese whip?" I asked,making the girl laugh.  
"Come in." Masaya opened the door.  
Tomoyo looked at the girl and squealed,"Kawaii!"   
She got straight to work,measuring her. It took her 30 seconds to find her size.  
Tomoyo asked the girl,"What color do you like?" and held out the bolts of cloth.  
  
One was green with purple squares,silver thread every 3 inches.  
Another was gold with two thin blue stripes.  
A third was light purple.  
But the fourth was hot pink with a thin green stripe at the bottom.  
  
The girl looked at them and picked the fourth.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and somehow managed to start sewing in less than a second.  
In an hour,the dress was done.  
  
Normal point of view  
  
"Here." Tomoyo said,ushering the girl to a changing closet with the new clothes.  
The girls' dress was a pink robe that reached her knees. The second layer was light purple.  
A red-violet bundled up bow graced her back. The girl smiled and said,"Arigato."  
Tomoyo said,"Anything Hoshi asks." and gave Hoshi a you-still-owe-me look.  
Hoshi gave Tomoyo a I-know-but-don't-say-it-in-front-of-her look.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo." Masaya said,ushering her to the door. Tomoyo stifled a "Youre welcome" before she was pushed out.  
Masaya's back was to the door. She looked at Hoshi and sighed,"What's the catch?"  
Hoshi looked at her and said,"Never!!" and jumped on her bed. Masaya looked a her for a second and whispered something to the girl.   
They edged closer to Hoshi,arms in front. Hoshi grabbed her pillow,hugging it close,and closed her eyes.  
1..2..3..4..Ack!   
The two girls pounced on her,tickling her sides.  
"Aahh!s-stop *giggle* t-ti-*giggle*cling m-me! *giggle*  
  
They stopped for a moment."Never!" Hoshi cried again,running to the other room.  
They tickled her to no end until.. "F-fine!*giggle* I give,I give!*giggle*" Hoshi giggled.   
They listened for a second to hear Hoshi say,"I. got. a modeling job. for three days. at.tomoyo's."   
She pointed a finger at the new girl,"And you get new clothes 5 days a week."  
  
The girl smiled cutely.  
  
Hoshi looked at the girl and asked,"Whats your name?"  
The girl thought and said,"I don't remember..."  
"Then,your name is.. **Aiko**." Hoshi named her. The girl looked up and ask,"What the name mean?"  
"Umm..lets see..Little love,beloved..." Hoshi muttered. Aiko smiled and said,"I gota name!I got a name!"  
Masaya smiled,"So you will be...Setsumaya Aiko."  
Aiko smiled back. She looked a lot like Sakura.  
  
"Okay."Hoshi said. "I have to look for a job.Any ideas?"  
"Restaurant." Masaya and Aiko replied. Hoshi smiled,"Good thing there's one hiring.It's another block from here."  
  
"I have to apply,and Masaya babysits you then,okay?"Hoshi said to Aiko.  
Masaya's mouth dropped open.  
  
Hoshi smiled and walked away.   
When she was out,Masaya nervously looked at the girl.  
  
***Flashback***  
A little Masaya tugged on her father's sleeve.  
"Will I ever have a sissy or a bwother?"  
  
"No sweety."he replied.  
Masaya frowned a bit and walked inside.  
She sighed and flipped on the TV. She looked at the news to see a car was crashed on the highway.  
  
"This is Karin Bruckman with an important newsflash.3 people were involved in a car crash on freeway 26. One is dead,another fatally injured,and the other is presently unconscious. If you know who they are,report to your local police station immediately."  
  
  
Masaya stared at the TV and noticed that her mom was at the car crash,being put on a stretcher.   
  
"Mommy!" Masaya cried. She ran out to the yard to find her father. "Father! Mum needs us! We have to go now!"  
  
Masaya cried as her dad picked her up and brought her to a green lexis.  
He put her in a safety seat and got in himself.  
"Where is she?" her father asked. "Police know." Masaya answered.  
She lowered her eyes and cried.  
Her dad drove to the police station and ran up to the door with Masaya."Sir.." he said to the officer,"My wife was in a car crash.Where is she?"  
"Hold on sir."the officer replied. He brought out 5 sketches."Say when its the one," he said. They looked at all the pictures,and the last one was of Mrs. Tosuke.  
"That one," they cried. The police officer replied,"She's in the Pacific Hospital,5th floor room 209."  
Mr.Tosuke thanked him and left.  
  
"Mummy's in the Hospital. Lets find her."he said driving. Masaya started crying.  
They arrived at the Hospital and rushed up the stairs. "Feng,are you okay?" Mr. Tosuke consoled.Masaya hugged her."Mum?" From the heart monitor,Mrs. Tosuke looked up to see two pairs of green/grey eyes. "I love you." she smiled to her family.  
They smiled back. And then,slowly the beloved mother closed her eyes and the monitor went in a straight line and said,"Beep.."  
  
"Mommy!Mommy!Noo!" Masaya's shrill scream could be heard throughout the building.  
She cried the whole way home.  
  
***End of flashback***   
"Aiko,you are like a sister to me." she said to herself.   
Aiko smiled and started playing rock paper scissors with Masaya.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Konnichiwa." Hoshi smiled. "Where are the application forms?"  
The lady at the front desk pointed to a table at the end of the room.  
Hoshi took a seat and started filling out the form.  
  
**Name** Mazamuri Hoshira  
**Phone number** 6446-7335  
**ID** 222523-225234-07898  
  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
Masaya giggled and pointed to the sleeping girl on Hoshi's bed. Hoshi sighed and rubbed her fingers as magic dust sprinkled on the floor.  
A small bed was created next to Hoshi's bed.   
(A/N:Guess again! They have more than one power! Didn't expect that, huh? :p)   
Hoshi carried the sleeping figure to the bed and tucked her under the nice purple covers.   
  
"Sweet dreams" she whispered.   
Masaya giggled and pointed to the sleeping girl on Hoshi's bed.  
Hoshi sighed and rubbed her fingers.A small bed was put next to Hoshi's bed.  
Hoshi carried the sleeping figure to the bed and tucked her in.  
"Sweet dreams" she whispered.  
  
  
Then Hoshi said to Masaya,"I'm a waitress."   
Masaya smiled. Then they yawned again. Hoshi smiled and said good night.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Hoshi smiled as she picked a few forget-me-nots and sweet peas.  
She sat in the middle of a field of rainbow flowers.  
She smiled and looked across the river.  
Her eyes trailed to a statue.  
It had a small golden chain around it's neck.  
She reached out to touch it,and a garden snake came out of the statue's mouth.   
"Itai!" Hoshi cried out as the snake quickly bit her.  
A drop of blood fell on the necklace and the necklace formed a ruby on it.  
Hoshi pulled off the necklace and the statue turned to life.  
Hoshi saw a small angel in front of her.  
  
"Take it to the one you call Aiko." the angel whispered and disappeared.  
Hoshi dangled the chain.  
"Aiko, you are very special." Hoshi said to herself as she was pulled into another vision.  
*End of dream*   
Hoshi's POV  
  
Her eyes glowed as she saw the vision.   
Aiko was in a nice house with a lady. The lady was combing Aiko's hair. All of a sudden the room grew dark. A darkness consumed it,but Aiko was safe.  
Her mother saved her in time.  
(End of vision.)   
---------------------------  
By Star Cherry. Review! 


	4. The best gift of all

Hey guys, it's Emerald Eyed Vixen here. Where are all those reviews?! C'mon guys, stop being so lazy and just send us a review, even if it's just a few words. Pretty please?  
  
Anyway, I'm gonna keep writing anyway, cuz I think this story is really cute, and I really enjoy writing it, which is really the only important thing. I'm sure my co-author Star agrees too. Still, we'd definitely welcome your opinions.  
  
Well, here's chapter 4. Hope ya'll enjoy it!^^  
  
Disclaimer: Me and Star don't own any of the CCS characters or ideas, but we do have rights to our own characters, such as Hoshi and Masaya. (A/N: In case you guys haven't guessed yet, Hoshi is Star Cherry and Masaya is me.)  
  
....................................  
  
"Hey! Look! There's pony rides over there! Can I ride a pony? Please?!" Aiko begged, stuffing her cute little face with cotton candy.  
  
Hoshi nodded and smiled. "Sure, why don't you run ahead and give the guy your tokens, okay? Me and Masaya will watch from the side."  
  
Aiko smiled happily. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she shouted excitedly, handing her cotton candy to Masaya before running off, careful not to get her new outfit dirty. Tomoyo had outfitted her with a pink plaited skirt and a short, sky blue sleeveless top with a pink collar, as well as a pair of blue and white sandals.  
  
Masaya and Hoshi slowed down so they could talk while they watched the man help Aiko onto a cute little black Shetland pony.  
  
"Did you have the same dream?" Hoshi asked, continuing their conversation from earlier that morning. She was wearing a long, green skirt that covered part of her purple sandals that matched her long sleeved purple blouse with blue embroidery outlining a design of a large blue carnation. Her hair was done up into two long braids with two strands hanging down in front of her face.  
  
Masaya nodded with a mouthful of pink cotton candy in her mouth. Her golden hair was up into a high ponytail, and she wore a pale green tank top with a pair of tight blue jeans and black boots. She also wore a small, yellow pouch purse on her arm to carry their stuff.  
  
After she'd swallowed, Masaya continued, "Yeah. But only the statue part, I didn't see Aiko's mother trying to save her. But, then again, you were always more in tune with your visions than me."  
  
"Maybe so..still, it's kinda weird, you and I almost always have the same visions. The only difference is that sometimes I see them in more detail, that's all." Hoshi said.  
  
Masaya shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe that angel who seems to keep appearing in our visions only wanted you to see it."  
  
Hoshi looked at her. "You think the angel has something to do with it?"  
  
"Well, think about it, she always appears in our visions. Doesn't that seem weird to you?"  
  
Hoshi sighed, sitting on a brown bench and sipping her Coke while she watched Aiko. "Maybe. And what about those two guys who attacked us? Who were they?"  
  
Masaya sat down next to her, pulling a strand of hair out of her face. " I looked up the guys name in my laptop, as well as his description. Apparently his name is Rod Sauchira. He's an old mercenary on the wanted list for robbery and suspected murder. He's a man for hire, usually older guys hire them to do hit jobs for them, so he must have been hired by somebody who doesn't want us alive to get rid of us."  
  
Hoshi sighed. "Do we know who that is yet?"  
  
"Nope, not yet. But his last employer was a woman by the name Li Yelan. Didn't Sakura say that her friend's name was Li Syaoran?"  
  
"Oh yeah! She did say that. I wonder why his mom hired a hit man.."  
  
"Think we should ask Sakura about it?"  
  
"Yeah, probably. I don't want that guy attacking us while Aiko's around again."  
  
Masaya nodded. "And I want to find out who this guy is anyway, especially since he's always with Sakura in most of our visions."  
  
Hoshi smiled suddenly. "I have an idea. Tomoyo is always talking about how Sakura and Syaoran had a crush for each other and how kawaii it was, right?"  
  
Masaya nodded.  
  
"Well," Hoshi continued, "why don't we invite him and that cousin of his over, as a surprise for Sakura's birthday next week? That way we can finally meet him and maybe we can find out about this mercenary from him or his mother."  
  
Masaya smiled. "Great idea! We can pool our money together for plane tickets. I didn't know what to get Sakura anyway.."  
  
Before they could continue, Aiko ran over.  
  
"Did you see me? Did you see me?" she asked happily. The two girls nodded and grinned. Masaya handed her cotton candy back to her.  
  
"Hey, you ate some of it!" Aiko accused.  
  
Masaya stuck out her tongue before running off. "Bet you can't catch me," she yelled.  
  
Hoshi and Aiko ran after her, weaving through the crowds at the busy carnival.  
  
....................................  
  
"What does he look like again?" Masaya asked worriedly, searching the crowd of people swarming out of the gate at the airport.  
  
"Chocolate brown hair and amber eyes" Tomoyo said, filming the two girls as they searched in vain for Sakura's birthday present.  
  
"and a horrible attitude" Eriol added, grinning.  
  
"as if I could have anything else around you" a voice grunted from behind them.  
  
Masaya, Hoshi, Tomoyo, and Eriol jumped. They turned around only to see a very handsome teenager with amber eyes and messy brown hair glaring at them. A girl with ruby eyes and long black hair tied into two buns on her head just like Hoshi's pushed past him, hugging Tomoyo.  
  
"It's so good to see you again, Miss Daidouji!" Mei Lin said happily.  
  
Tomoyo smiled too. "You too, Mei Lin. How have you guys been in China?"  
  
"Fine. Syaoran's had a lot to do lately with the clan and all, but they let us have a break for a couple of weeks to come over here." Mei Lin suddenly noticed the two girls behind Tomoyo and Eriol. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Hoshi, and this is Masaya." Hoshi answered, holding out her hand.  
  
Mei Lin shook it, but before she could react, Syaoran noticed the two girls.  
  
"You guys have auras" he said suspiciously.  
  
Masaya nodded. "Uh, yeah, well..we kinda have our own magic powers, sorta.."  
  
"Well, should we go get your luggage?" Tomoyo asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, wait, we're still waiting for our friends." Mei Lin answered.  
  
"Friends? What friends? We only sent you guys enough for two plane tickets." Hoshi said.  
  
Mei Lin smiled. "yeah, but two of our friends from China wanted to come, so they bought their own tickets. I hope that was okay, Tomoyo said she had extra room at her mother's mansion."  
  
Masaya smiled. "It's okay with us."  
  
"They're coming now." Syaoran said, turning back towards the gate. "Hey! Hiroki! Satoshi! Hurry up!"  
  
"We're coming already!" they heard. Suddenly a boy about their age shoved his way out of the crowd towards them. "Sorry, I got caught up in the crowd. I've never seen this many people at an airport before." He caught sight of Hoshi as he headed towards them and smiled.  
  
Hoshi blushed. The young man had reddish brown hair and amber eyes with a tint of green. He stepped forward and smiled. "And you are?" he asked politely.  
  
"Uh, Hoshi." She managed to say, her face burning red.  
  
"Hiroki, where's Satoshi? Wasn't he right behind you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Hiroki turned back toward Syaoran. "Yeah, but you know him, he's always messing around. He left his bag on the plane and had to go back."  
  
Hoshi thought for a moment. 'Satoshi, it couldn't be...'  
  
Flashback  
  
"Satoshi! Give it back! Mommy gave me that necklace!!" a miniature Hoshi cried.  
  
Her brother Satoshi held the necklace up above her head, swinging it around tauntingly.  
  
"You'll never get it" he teased.  
  
Hoshi clenched her fists. "Give it back!!" she yelled, kicking her brother in the knee.  
  
"Itai!!" he yelled as he dropped the necklace on the ground.  
  
Hoshi gladly picked the necklace up, slipped it around her neck, and stuck her tongue out at him as she stalked away.  
  
"Stupid sister.." He grumbled.  
  
end of Flashback  
  
'Nah, it couldn't be. Satoshi left to go to school in Hong Kong three years ago.' She thought, immediately dismissing the idea that her twin brother could be the other friend.  
  
"Where is he?" Mei Lin asked impatiently, tapping her foot.  
  
After a few minutes, Masaya volunteered to go help him. She walked over to the gate, about to board the plane to see if he was still on there when she bumped into a guy with dark green hair and purple eyes.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to." She apologized, blushing.  
  
"It's okay, it was my fault anyway. Did you see a guy with pale blue hair anywhere? I think I lost him.."  
  
Masaya looked at him. "You mean Hiroki? Are you Satoshi?"  
  
Satoshi nodded, surprised. "Uh, yeah, that's me. And you are?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Tosuke Masaya. I'm friends with Tomoyo, the person you guys are staying with."  
  
He smiled. "Nice to meet you, so do you know where they are, then?"  
  
Masaya smiled back. "yeah, they're just around this corner..."  
  
As soon as they turned the corner, Satoshi and Hoshi spotted each other. Each of them pointed at the other and yelled, "YOU!!"  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Hoshi yelled.  
  
"I could ask you the same question" Satoshi replied.  
  
Masaya sweatdropped. "Do you guys know each other?"  
  
They both looked at her. Hoshi answered, "yeah, he's my twin brother."  
  
Tomoyo immediately brought out her camera. "No wonder you two look alike!"  
  
"Come on, guys, we'd better go and get their luggage." Eriol headed over to the baggage claim.  
  
The entire way over the Sonomi's mansion, Hoshi and Satoshi glared at each other.  
  
"This is going to be so interesting!" Tomoyo squealed excitedly.  
  
Everyone except Eriol groaned.  
  
.......................................  
  
" I can't believe my stupid brother is here." Hoshi muttered, watching as Satoshi, Hiroki, Syaoran, and Eriol headed off.  
  
"He seemed pretty nice to me." Masaya said.  
  
Tomoyo whipped out her camera and started filming the two of them.  
  
"Ah, does Masaya have a little crush?" Mei Lin teased.  
  
Masaya blushed before pointing at Hoshi, trying to get the spotlight off of her. "What about Hoshi? She seemed to like that Hiroki guy a lot."  
  
Now Hoshi's face turned bright red. "I do not!" she denied.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "But you two are so cute together!"  
  
Hoshi smiled evily. "And what about you and Eriol?"  
  
Now Tomoyo blushed. Mei Lin laughed.  
  
"We'll see you guys later, we've got to go pick Aiko up from Sakura's place" Masaya said, standing up.  
  
"Okay, we'll see you guys tomorrow at the mall, right? Bring Aiko with you, k?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Okay" the two girls answered before waving goodbye and heading back to their dorm.  
  
....................................  
  
That night,..  
  
Syaoran was running down a dark street. He couldn't find Sakura anywhere.  
  
"SAKURA! SAKURA!" he yelled, trying desperately to find her.  
  
Suddenly an angel appeared in front of him.  
  
"Find the maidens of sun and moon" she said.  
  
Then the angel disappeared and those two girls he'd met earlier, Masaya and Hoshi, appeared in front of him.  
  
They looked at him before a bright light encircled them. Suddenly the darkness consumed the area around them, and the two girls fell to the ground.  
  
Syaoran looked down, and a small necklace with a red ruby appeared in his hand. A little girl with brown hair and pink bangs looked up at him sadly.  
  
"Help me" she said before she disappeared.  
  
Abruptly, Syaoran woke up. He sat up in his bed, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
  
'What was that?' he thought to himself.  
  
....................................  
  
There ya go. Okay, the next chapter is all up to Star Cherry! Go review this chapter! PLEASE!  
~Vixie 


	5. Caught redhandedChappie 4 p2 and Chappie...

Star Cherry: Hello everybody.   
I want you to review.  
.  
..  
...  
....  
...  
..  
.  
..  
...  
....  
...  
..  
..  
.  
**

I will be gone for a while so Vixie can update for as much as she wants and I'll do the same number of chappies.

**  
  
And thank you cherryberry-chan for the great review!  
_On with the story..._  
-----------------------------------   
Syaoran looked up and thought,'Where's Sakura?'  
'Oh yeah. She's still asleep.'  
  
He glanced at a photo of him and Sakura.  
The picture frame had peonies all over.  
Sakura and Syaoran were hugging each other.  
Sakura was smiling as Syaoran flashed a rare smile.  
  
"Sakura.." Syaoran trailed off.  
1 hr. later  
  
"Li! Mazamuri! Ishida! Get over here!" Tomoyo and Meiling called.  
Their voices echoed through the hall. Everyone heard them as they bolted out of their rooms.  
Meiling started to say something about presents."Syaoran doesn't have to blah blah blahblah.."  
Tomoyo cut her off."Today's Sakura's birthday. And you must be perfect!" she handed them 3 suits.  
  
When they changed,they came out differently. Satoshi wore an orange shirt and black pants.  
  
Hiroki wore a yellow shirt and blue pants.  
  
Syaoran wore a green shirt with PRESENT in big black letters.  
He wore smoke-white pants.  
  
Tomoyo smiled."Yah!"  
Meiling nodded,"Lookin' good."  
  
Then they heard a person bustle about.  
"Excuuse me misse,what kind of cake does Misse Kinno Mouto like?" a little french boy asked.  
  
"It's always chocolate with cherry frosting." Tomoyo smiled,bringing the servant to the door.  
  
2 hrs. later  
  
The cake was beautiful. It read,"Happy Birthday Sakura Kinomoto" in white frosting. Two red cherry blossoms rounded the corner.  
  
Everyone worked hard. Then Meiling pushed Syaoran under the table.  
  
10 min. later  
  
Hoshi and Masaya came over,pushing a frozen Sakura through the door.  
Sakura's hair was pulled down. She was wearing a white puff-sleeve shirt with pink trimming and blue jeans with pink fur.  
  
Hoshi and Masaya had on black jeans and white clip shirts with rainbow ribbons streaming to their left/right.  
  
And there was a little girl who looked like Sakura,wearing a green shirt and pink skirt.  
  
"Happy Birthday Sakura!" they cried. Sakura smiled.   
"Arigato Gozimasu" she said.  
  
"Thee presents are under the table." Meiling whispered.  
"Presents?" Sakura smiled. "Aww you shouldn't have.."  
  
As she lifted the cover,something pounced on her.  
  
"Aaah! A ghost! Help! Someone!" Sakura shrieked. Aiko smothered a giggle.  
  
"Relax, it's me Sakura." Syaoran flashed a rare smile.  
  
(A/N: Pause. Look right there! Kero and Spinel sprinkled confetti on Syao!)  
  
Sakura put on a really bright smile. "Syaoran?"  
"Yeah." Syaoran smiled.  
"Syaoran!" Sakura hugged him, tears in her eyes."I missed you so much!"   
"Ohohohoho!" Tomoyo wheeled out her camera."I call it,The wonders of love!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed.  
Everyone sang and ate cake. Sakura opened her presents. "Thank you!" Sakura smiled.  
  
_Later on.._  
  
"So Sakura, did you like the present?" Tomoyo asked.  
"I loved it Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura replied."Especially Syaoran,I haven't seen him for three years!" Tomoyo smiled.  
They went back to their dorms.  
"Bye Saku!" Tomoyo smiled.  
Tomoyo banged on Hoshi and Masaya's dorm.  
"Hey Tomoyo-chan." Hoshi opened the door. Tomoyo put on an evil grin. "It's Wednesday."  
**Dun-dun-dunn..**  
  
Hoshi gaped as Tomoyo dragged her off.  
-----------Tomoyo's secret studio-----------------  
  
Hoshi slipped into a short black dress with a silver sash.  
Her hair was pulled up with two cyan hair sticks.   
  
Tomoyo flashed the camera.  
  
Then Hoshi came out in a pink cowgirl suit,her hair in a curly ponytail.  
  
The camera flashed.  
  
Now Hoshi wore a white,fluffy angel suit. Her hair was in a bun,two strips of hair hanging loose.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Now Hoshi came out in a yellow sundress with pink flowers. Her hair was clipped to one side.  
*Flash*  
  
*More outfits and flashes*  
  
"Now I'll wheel this stuff in to the magazine!" Tomoyo smiled.  
Hoshi's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Noo!" Hoshi lunged for the pictures. Tomoyo held them in the air.  
  
"Nuh-uh."Tomoyo tsk-tsked. "You said you would do anything!"  
Hoshi pouted and went back to her dorm.  
"Where were you?" Masaya cried.   
Hoshi replied,"Modeling for Tomoyo.."  
Masaya looked at her for a moment ." Hoshi? What's that red dot on your shoulder?"  
  
Hoshi looked.  
'Red dots..from guns!' Hoshi thought.   
She looked out the window and saw a face.  
"Watch out!" she cried as a bullet crashed through the window.   
  
They dodged it by an inch.   
"You again?!" Hoshi cried out.  
"Happy reunion." Rod's sidekick jumped through the window.  
He had a gun with an aiming lazer.   
  
"Hoshi.." Masaya cried.  
He held the gun to Masaya's neck.  
"Don't you dare do that!" Hoshi cried,lunging at him.  
  
The guy aimed the gun at her and was about to pull the trigger.  
"No!" a voice yelled.  
  
Aiko was covered in a glittery white aura. She started to float up.   
Her bangs were blown to the side to reveal a heart that glittered in all the colors of the rainbow.  
  
She opened her eyes to zap a ray of light at the assasin.  
"Damnit!" he yelled as he was thrown through the window.  
Then 'Rod' stepped through. He had a dagger in his hands.  
"Shit!" he cursed as Aiko zapped him.  
Then Masaya used one of her powers -superspeed- and wound a rope in her hand.  
Masaya twisted the rope around the now fainted bad guys.  
  
(A/N: Masaya + rope + superspeed + bad guys= ?)  
  
The men were tied tightly back-to-back.  
  
Aiko started falling.She landed in Hoshi's arms.  
"She looks so peaceful." Masaya said. Hoshi looked at Masaya and pointed at Aiko's neck.   
Masaya gasped.  
The chain with a ruby hung on the girl's neck, faintly glowing a rainbowish color.  
  
"Let's bring them to the police." they said at once.  
  
Hoshi sprinkled some magic dust.   
She blew it outside,and it turned into a white pickup truck.  
They loaded the men into the cargo area of the pickup and set Aiko in the back seat.  
Hoshi started to get in. But she remembered something that was so sad.  
  
"Well?" Masaya asked. "Umm..I don't forgot my license." Hoshi said. Masaya sweatdropped.  
"Then I get to drive!" Masaya jubilantly (sp?) whipped out her license.  
She jumped in and pulled Hoshi inside as well.  
  
*5 min. later*  
  
"Whoah!" Hoshi cried, banged to the car door.  
Masaya was speeding at 131 mph.  
"Eh..got it last month?" Masaya shrugged.  
They were almost at the police station. When they arrived,they unloaded the crooks.  
*Crooks have swirly black eyes from fatigue*  
"Masaya,can you go in? I should keep an eye on them." Hoshi pointed to the men.  
"Sure" Masaya replied.  
She walked into the office.  
Masaya's outlook  
  
The walls were paved with stones. I looked for an office that was the one I wanted.  
A-ha! There! I saw a sign that said,'Criminal Reports'. I walked in.   
"Hello miss.." An officer replied.  
"Tosuke-san." I replied."Did you see someone?" He questioned.  
"Well, erm..actually we caught two people. I think you know them..Sauchira Rod and..I don't know the other's name."  
  
The officer asked,"What did they do?"  
  
(A/N: I know, very baka but well,the crooks were only wanted in Hong Kong,Beijing,Italy,Paris and Kyoto.)   
  
Masaya explained about and described the crooks and led the officer to the front.  
  
"Sauchira and you.. are under arrest!" the officer boomed.  
--------------------  
  
Author notes:Hehe.. luv 2 keep you in suspense.   
  
~Star Cherry 


	6. The Angel Appears

Hey! It's Emerald-eyed vixen here. I'm in a really good mood 'cuz I finally got updates on both of my other stories, so don't spoil it by not reviewing!  
  
Hehe, just kidding. Although I'd be soooooo appreciative if some of you lazy readers could just send a review every once and while, even if it's just one or two words. Anyway, here's a thank you for the other reviewers.  
  
CHERRYBERRY-CHAN..  
  
Thank you so much!!! I love having reviewers who look at all of my stories, not just one. Thank you soooo much for all of your reviews and I hope you enjoy this update^^.  
  
CRYSTLE.  
  
Hehe, I didn't realize that our Japanese was so bad, lol. You weren't being annoying at all, don't worry. I don't really speak Japanese, except one or two words, and I'm pretty sure Star Cherry is just learning it, so.everybody makes mistakes. Thanks for the corrections. I'm not sure about the Chinese, I don't know any of it, so it's quite possible that Star Cherry might be talking about something other than Manderin. I don't know, I'll have Star Cherry answer you on that one...anyway, thanks so much for the review!  
  
Okay, here's chapter six of To Save the World. Enjoy!  
  
....................................  
  
The two men groaned as they were thrown forcefully into a criminal police vehicle.  
  
"Did you find out anything?" Hoshi asked, referring to the interrogation that the police had made.  
  
The police officer shook his head. "Not much, only that his employer contacted him by telephone with a disguised voice, so he had no idea who it was. He and his friend were ordered to kill you two. Any idea why?" the police officer asked, somewhat suspicious.  
  
"Uh, no.no idea officer." Masaya answered nervously.  
  
The police officer nodded. "Well, alright then. We'll call you guys if we find anything else out. You're free to go."  
  
The two girls headed out, and Masaya somehow managed to drive them home without hitting any pedestrians.  
  
"Do you think we should tell Sakura and the gang? Who knows? Maybe this guy wants them dead too." Masaya asked worriedly from behind the changing screen as she changed her clothes.  
  
"No, I think it's just us. But we should tell Sakura, just in case." Hoshi said from behind another changing screen. "Do you have any idea why it's just the two of us? Do you remember having any enemies when you were little?"  
  
Masaya thought for a moment, coming out from behind the screen in a pair of blue jeans and a long-sleeved blouse with a tri-collar and a golden sun pattern embroidered into the pale green shirt, with long, black boots.  
  
"Not really. After..after my mom died, my dad gave me my necklace. Then, he just disappeared. Somehow, though, I just know he's still alive." She stated.  
  
Hoshi came out in a long, violet dress with a diagonal hem and small, blue sandals. Around her waist was a long, blue sash, and two long, golden crescent earrings dangled from her ears.  
  
"Same here. I know my mom is still alive, she has to be. But we never had any enemies, so I don't know why they're after us."  
  
"So, now what?" Masaya asked, heading towards the door.  
  
"We go tell Sakura, I guess. Is she in her dorm room?"  
  
"No, she said she was going to hang out with Mei Lin, Syaoran, and Tomoyo today at the park near the zoo. I hate to interrupt them, but we should let them know..."  
  
Hoshi nodded. "Yeah, we'll drop by to talk to them, and then we'll go pick up Aiko from the Community Center Day Care."  
  
Masaya stopped. "Why don't we just pick her up first? That way, once we're done talking to them, we can just let her play at the park?"  
  
"Okay." Hoshi agreed.  
  
The two of them headed out, picking Aiko up and driving over to the park (a/n: Hoshi seems to have found her driver's license, hehe)  
  
"I wanna go on the carousel!!" Aiko said happily, twirling around in her pink shirt and blue jean overalls, her hair in two small pigtails on the side of her head.  
  
"Alright, but first we've got to go talk with Sakura and Tomoyo, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Aiko nodded.  
  
Masaya knelt down to her eye level. "how about we make a game out of it, k? The first one to find them gets a prize, how does that sound?"  
  
"I'm gonna find them first!" Aiko stated determinedly.  
  
Masaya stood up again while they searched the park. When Aiko was a little ways away, Hoshi whispered to Masaya.  
  
"I don't think she remembers anything about yesterday, do you?"  
  
Masaya shook her head. "No, I doubt it. We need to ask Sakura about that too, and if that necklace has appeared in any of her dreams."  
  
The ruby necklace was still around Aiko's neck, hidden beneath her shirt.  
  
Suddenly, Aiko ran over to a small table at a snack stand near the edge of the park.  
  
"I found them!" she yelled happily.  
  
Masaya and Hoshi came over. Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, Mei Lin, Hiroki, and Satoshi were all at the table having hot dogs.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you guys." Hoshi apologized.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "You weren't interrupting us, we were just eating. What's up?"  
  
Masaya glanced at Aiko quickly before saying, "We need to talk to you, um..privately." she said.  
  
"Hoe? Um.okay" Sakura said.  
  
The three of them moved over to an old oak tree while Tomoyo played with Aiko's hair.  
  
Hoshi and Masaya quickly summarized everything that had happened to them in the last two days.  
  
Sakura gasped. "So there could be assassins after the four of us too?"  
  
Hoshi quickly shook her head. "We don't think so, I think it's just us they're after. But, we just wanted to warn you to make sure. And to see if you'd had any dreams about Aiko's necklace."  
  
Sakura shook her head, but then her eyes widened. "No, but Syaoran said he had a weird dream sorta like that."  
  
Masaya slowly fingered her necklace pendant. "Hmmm..I wish we knew what was going on."  
  
"Got any ideas of what we should do?" Hoshi asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head again. "No, but Eriol might. He knows a lot more about this stuff than I do."  
  
"Should we, um...should we mention this in front of those two?" Masaya asked, pointing at Hiroki and Satoshi.  
  
"My stupid brother wouldn't know magic if it hit him the head." Hoshi muttered.  
  
"I don't think that they know about all of this, I'll have to ask Syaoran and Mei Lin." Sakura replied. "For know, why don't you guys join us? That way when the two of them leave we can ask the others."  
  
"What are you guys doing today, anyway?"  
  
"We're going to hang around here 'till we're done eating, and then we thought we'd all go see a movie at the theatre next to the Church."  
  
The two girls nodded. "Okay, but first we promised Aiko a carousel ride."  
  
The three of them headed back, and Hoshi and Masaya quickly let Aiko have a ride. Then all of them drove over to the theatre to go see the new Harry Potter movie. (A/N: lol, I know. But I couldn't think of anything better, so screw it. Besides, it had to be okay for Aiko to see, hehe.)  
  
As they headed out of the cinema, Sakura stopped abruptly.  
  
Syaoran was the first to notice. "Sakura, are you ok?"  
  
Sakura didn't answer, instead she turned around, her eyes wide as she stared in the direction of the deserted lot at the edge of town.  
  
Suddenly, she started to run. She ran down the street, swiftly avoiding the people walking around.  
  
Syaoran ran after her. "Sakura!!!" he yelled, trying to catch up. The crowds on the sidewalk prevented him from reaching her.  
  
"Sakura!!" Tomoyo and Mei Lin called. The started to run after.  
  
"No, wait, stop!" Eriol shouted, blocking their way.  
  
"Eriol! What the heck are you doing?! Sakura's in trouble!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
Before he could answer, Aiko screamed. They all turned around, and Aiko was enveloped in a white light, just as she had before. Everyone around them stopped and slumped to the ground, in a deep sleep.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Hiroki asked.  
  
Aiko's white aura faded, and she slumped to the ground.  
  
"Aiko!!" Masaya and Hoshi yelled, but they couldn't move, they were frozen to the ground.  
  
"Mei Lin! You and Tomoyo have to get out of here, you're the only ones without magic!" Eriol yelled, pushing them away.  
  
"But what about the two of them?!" Mei Lin objected, pointing to Hiroki and Satoshi.  
  
Eriol didn't answer, instead he pushed the two of them away, but just as Tomoyo was about to turn back, a bright light erupted from above them, and Mei Lin and Tomoyo slumped to the ground with everybody else.  
  
"She's okay, she's just asleep." Satoshi assured Masaya and Hoshi as he bent down to see if Aiko was okay.  
  
"Eriol, why can't we move?!" Hoshi asked.  
  
Eriol shook his head. "I don't know, there's a presence here but I don't know what it is." he replied, his voice tinged with worry.  
  
The bright light above them faded, and a figure appeared, floating down to their eye level. Her large, white wings spread out behind her as she settled her gaze on Aiko. She took a step forward, pointing at the unconscious girl. "Give me the child." She said in a calm voice.  
  
"Morning Light and Evening Dusk, I, Masaya, princess of the light and sun, ask the power of movement, Dispell!" Masaya screamed, as her traditional yellow aura surrounded her, causing her long blond hair to flow around her. It worked, and Masaya could move again. She used superspeed and stood in front of Satoshi and Aiko, holding her wand threateningly.  
  
"Don't come any closer!!!" Masaya growled.  
  
"Star of the present, hope of the future, moon of the past, I, princess Hoshira of the night sky, ask you to lend the power of the all-seer to me! Release!" Hoshi yelled, and a bright silver aura encircled her, letting her move again.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Hoshi yelled. She lifted her wand to the sky. "Defend!" she called and a large shield enveloped Satoshi, Hiroki, Eriol, and Aiko.  
  
"Get her away from here!" Masaya called to the four of them. "We can handle her."  
  
Eriol nodded and took Aiko, running in the opposite direction. Satoshi and Hiroki hesitated.  
  
"What are you guys waiting for?! Get out of here!" Hoshi yelled.  
  
"The Guardians are not an obstacle. I must have the child, give me the child." The angel said.  
  
"We're not giving Aiko to you! Go back to where you came from and stay out of our dreams!!" Masaya yelled.  
  
"Fine, I will fight you. I did not want to destroy the Guardians, but it is unavoidable, I cannot be held responsible for your resistance." The angel responded.  
  
"Who the heck are these Guardians you keep talking about?!!" Hoshi yelled.  
  
The angel turned to her. "You." She said simply. Then she shot a light beam out of her hand, hitting Hoshi squarely in the chest, sending her flying back into the glass window of the store behind them.  
  
"Hoshi!" Hiroki yelled.  
  
"How dare you!" Masaya screamed. She twirled her wand quickly three times while running around the angel. "Attack!" she yelled.  
  
A flurry of lightning bolts erupted out of Masaya's wand, overwhelming the angel. But the bolts seemed to have no effect, and the angel sent a ripple of air waves crashing towards her, causing her to crash back into a nearby car.  
  
" I told you it was futile. There is nothing you can do." The angel replied calmly.  
  
"Wrong!" Satoshi yelled. He pulled a pendent out from under his shirt.  
  
"Flames of the Earth and Sun, lend me your strength. I, Satoshi of the flame and ash, call you under the bonds of magic. Discharge!" he yelled, producing a large red-bladed sword.  
  
(A/N: It would have been too much if they had wands, lol.)  
  
"Waves of the Land and Sea, give me your power. I, Hiroki of the wave and tide, call upon the gift of the elements. Liberate!" Hiroki shouted, pulling out a large blue-bladed long sword.  
  
Masaya groaned as she stood up. "You two have auras?" she said, disbelievingly as she observed their red and pale blue auras.  
  
Hoshi swiped a piece of glass off of her shoulder. "I can't believe it! My stupid brother actually has magic!"  
  
The angel's eyes glowed with rage. "You will all die! I must have the child!" she yelled, shooting another ray of light at the two boys, but they swiftly jumped out of the way.  
  
"Masaya! Fuse!" Hoshi yelled.  
  
Masaya nodded, and the two girls lifted their wands to the sky.  
  
"We two guardians of night and day, fuse our strength of past and future, allow our hearts to become one, and release the light and dark to dispel this evil! Release!!" they called out in unison.  
  
Their two auras fused, and a huge wave of energy shot out of their wands; the recoil sending them backwards.  
  
As the energy beam hit the angel, a wave of darkness encircled them all, and the world around them disappeared.  
  
"Nooo!" they screamed, but their voices were gone.  
  
....................................  
  
"Sakura! What are you doing?!" Syaoran yelled as he finally caught up to her, catching his shallow breath.  
  
Sakura just stood there, in the middle of the deserted lot.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
Sakura turned to him, and then turned back. Instead of replying she just pointed.  
  
Syaoran followed the direction of her finger, and gasped.  
  
In the middle of the lot, in a cloud of shadow, was a figure.  
  
The figure of the person grinned evily.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Card Mistress." He sneered.  
  
....................................  
  
Ahhhh!!! I'm starting to suffer writer's block for this story! Nooooo!!!  
  
Hehe, just kidding. I just love to torture you guys with cliffhangers like these. So, there's chapter 6. Sorry it's kinda short, but I really wanted to leave it there, lol.  
  
Now go review!!!!!!!! I'll try to update by next week, since Star's gone. Okay? I hope you liked this chapter, and, more importantly, I hope you'll review! Ja Ne!  
  
~Vixie 


	7. The Shadows of Aiko's Mind

Star Cherry here. Umm.. lets see..thanks again:  
  
cherryberry-chan-^^ Crystal-Uh..I really am a beginner at other languages *sweatdrop* U sure are bilingual.  
  
(*)Means kids,don't read next two sentences! --------------------------- "Ma-ja" Sakura whispered. Her eyes flared. (*) The demon cleched it's teeth,blood pouring out of it's mouth. (SC/N:Eww....)(EEV/N:What about the kids that read this?!) (SC/N:*shrug*)  
  
"What a coincidence. We seem to wish to keep the girl" he sneered.  
  
He bit her arm,making it bleed. Sakura hissed,pulling out her necklace. It transformed into a bronze sword.  
  
She stung the beast,killing it. Black mist clouded the area.  
  
Sakura jumped to her feet. Her necklace transformed back.  
  
Everyone silently followed her back.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Hoshi recovered once again with a chant. She angrily jumped to her feet,stepping quite close to the angel. Her eyes focused and she threw a bright blue ball at her. The ball hit the angel two times. The angel menacingly laughed.  
  
"Muahaha! That did no good,imbasil!" the angel cackled.(sp?) The angel jumped into the sky,her blackish-maroon coat swishing in the wind. All the colors were inverted as a black light engulfed them all.  
  
Sakura and the gang arrived at the same time.  
  
"Aahh!" They screamed,enveloped in the darkness.  
  
Their cries came to an end as they fell to the ground,unconscious.  
  
The first to wake up was Masaya. She found she was wearing a light green dress with yellow lining.Her eyes trailed to the ground,to find Hoshi knocked unconscious.  
  
She shook Hoshi as she whispered,"Please be okay,please be okay.."  
  
Hoshi's eyes glimered a deep silver as she woke up. "Huh?" she looked up. She was dressed in a skimpy lavender dress with black lining.Her necklace was now a light peach abalonie rectangle with a white rose.  
  
"Masaya-chan? What happened?" Hoshi whispered,shivering from the cold.  
  
"I don't know,I don't know." Masaya silently said,standing up. Hoshi followed her to find no one but Aiko lying in a soft pile of grass.  
  
Hoshi picked her up.  
  
Aiko was in a pretty bad shape. The poor thing was freezing cold. Her hair was messy and looked the same as she was found,brown hair and dark,blue eyes.  
  
Aiko was in a small pink dress,her ruby necklace shining a thousand colors.  
  
The threesome went on,for Sakura,Eroil,and Syaoran weren't even near them when Masaya awoke.  
  
Hoshi had been able to get a blanket for Aiko,only for $10.19. Aiko was awake as soon as the blanket covered her.  
  
"Where am I?" she sniveled,looking around.  
  
Aiko's face returned to normal. "You're with us." Hoshi smiled.  
  
((I'll continue it from here....~vixie))  
  
Aiko managed to smile faintly. " Is the mean monster gone now?" she asked.  
  
Masaya smiled. "Yes, all gone now, don't worry" she said reassuringly.  
  
Aiko smiled back before cuddling back up to Hoshi's chest, trying to warm back up.  
  
The three of them wandered down the street, watching the strange buildings pass them by as they gazed through the deserted city.  
  
Masaya watched the area strangely. It all seemed eerily familiar, even though it was painfully obvious that they weren't in their old city anymore.  
  
Hoshi stared to the left as they passed by a dilapidated old building that had long since been abandoned. An old, oak wood sign had fallen from it's place above the entrance and was now covered in foliage on the ground.  
  
The word 'Orphanage' was written in bold black letters across the front, although the letters had now faded so much so that it was almost impossible to read.  
  
Hoshi shivered unconsciously. "This place is so strange...."  
  
Masaya nodded in agreement. "Yeah...the aura of it is very odd, but somehow it's almost...familiar, you know?"  
  
Hoshi nodded. "yeah, you're right." she agreed, shifting Aiko's position in her arms.  
  
Hoshi gazed down at the purple dress she had on now. "What I want to know is how we ended up with these clothes...."  
  
Aiko touched the pink fabric of her dress softly. "I like it, pink's my favorite color," she said cutely.  
  
Masaya fingered the necklace hanging around her neck. Her necklace was now a small, silver chinese pendant with an odd carving on the front in the shape of a graceful butterfly.  
  
"I'd rather know why our necklaces have transformed...." she muttered quietly so that only Hoshi could hear.  
  
Hoshi nodded as Aiko yawned loudly, curling up and falling asleep in her arms again. The color had come back into her face, and now Aiko seemed perfectly content.  
  
The three of them continued to wander, with nothing else to do. The buildings slowly seemed to become older and more run-down, but there was still no sign of anyone.  
  
After what had seemed like hours, Masaya spotted a figure in the distance.  
  
"Hey you!! Over here!!!!" they yelled, drawing his attention. Aiko remained asleep.  
  
The figure hesitated a few seconds before changing direction and sauntering over to where they were on the side of the street.  
  
As he came closer, the two girls could get a better look at him. He looked to be in about his late 20's, and a dull, blank look occupied his face.  
  
"What is it you need?" he asked in a toneless voice.  
  
"Um, me and my two sisters seem to have gotten lost, do you think you could tell us where exactly we are right now?" Hoshi asked politely.  
  
The man just looked at her. "We're here, of course."  
  
Masaya sighed frustratingly. "Well, obviously. Do you think you could be just a bit more specific?"  
  
The man turned to her. Masaya suddenly noticed that the pupils of his eyes were dilated, and drool was starting to slip from his mouth.  
  
Hoshi, however, was starting at the necklace hanging around his neck. It was exactly identical to Aiko's.  
  
She backed away slowly, clutching Aiko to her chest. Masaya noticed to necklace too and raised her aura cautiously.  
  
"Who are you?!" Hoshi demanded.  
  
The man suddenly smiled, an evil grin taking place on his face. He gazed down at Aiko for a moment before licking his lips.  
  
Masaya formed a small energy ball in her hands threateningly.  
  
"Answer us!!" she yelled.  
  
THe man's eyes suddenly turned a blood red, the same color as the ruby in his and Aiko's necklaces. He started to laugh maniacally.  
  
"You haven't figured it out yet.....we're in her dreams,....her memories, all of the thoughts rushing through her unconscious mind....and you two are trapped here,..and you will never escape....never, never escape..." he laughed, his voice ringing hauntinly through their ears.  
  
Abruplty, the figure faded away into the dull horizon, his laughter still enveloping them.  
  
Aiko moaned slightly in her sleep, curling up to Hoshi's chest even more.  
  
Masaya and Hoshi glanced at each other worriedly.  
  
"We're in her dreams?......"  
  
(( A/N:EEV: Ahahahaha, I love cliffhangers...hehe *laughs evily*)) (SC/N:*talks in heroic voice and points finger in air* Not today!)  
  
Hoshira painfully collapsed on a bench,her arms almost losing control of Aiko.  
  
Aiko's twisted and turned as she started crying.  
  
"What's wrong,Aiko?" Masaya asked quietly.  
  
"Aiko-Aiko.... ...." Hoshi whispered as she had another vision..  
  
"Hello Masami." a man with light brown hair and purple eyes smiled.  
  
(A/N:*Searches for Japanese names*)  
  
"Hello,Kyuso." A woman with messy,long pink hair and cyan eyes smiled.  
  
"Will you,a most beautiful woman,marry me, Kyuso?"  
  
"Yes!" she squealed.  
  
-1 more vision-  
  
Masami held the divorce papers,her daughter playing on the floor.  
  
"I hope you're happy,Kyuso."she whispered to no one in particular.  
  
Just then,thunder flashed as a man walked through the door.  
  
"Give her to me!" he barked,holding out his hand.  
  
"No!" she cried. "Run!" She whispered in her daughter's ear.  
  
Her daughter cried and ran out,her currently yellow dress wet with rain.  
  
"Masami,oh how I regret."He edged closer.  
  
"Get away from me!" She cried,kicking him."  
  
(*)  
  
He growled and punched her till she was unconcious.  
  
"You stubborn little brat."he threw her in the burning fire as his body swelled,he turned black,and swallowed the house.  
  
(EEV/N:Star?! Some kids read this you know.)(SC/N:I put a sign now^^)  
  
"Okaa-san!" A little,little Aiko cried. She hugged herself as she watched her house disappear.Her soaking yellow dress camoflauged in the night.  
  
She ran,and ran and ran until she reached the streets of Hong Kong. She ran,ran and ran until she reached..5 blocks away from Hong Kong.  
  
Her head hurt so much as she fainted on the spot.  
  
She woke up to be in a sort of airport.  
  
As she shivered,she heard a plane call:PR 123,From Hong Kong to Japan. Final call!  
  
"Japan.Must go."she whispered.  
  
She went up to a plane that said Asian Airlines.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'll be late for Japan!" Masaya from 6 months ago said.  
  
Her unusually large bag was big enough to crawl in. As she put her bag to the floor,Aiko crawled in. She tugged the zipper so she could breath. Masaya's bag was empty too..  
  
(SC/N:I'm trying to make this a coincidence!)  
  
Everyone buzzed around inside the plane.Then the loudspeaker boomed,"For your convenience,we will serve you lunch."  
  
Everyone was given lunch. Chips,two cans of soda,fruit,and pizza. Masaya said 'I'll eat this later' and 'accidentally' threw a soda and fruit in her bag. Aiko ate very small and wrapped the plastic on tightly again.  
  
Her body was bumped as the plane moved left and right. Finally it skidded to a stop. Her stomach hurt as she was picked up.  
  
"Maybe food does make you fat," Masaya said. Masaya walked out to the plane and ran to her school. When she put the bag down,Aiko walked out of the bag and ran far away. She was tired and hungry as she leaned down. She cried softly as she went to a soft,purple lake.  
  
Her reflection showed as she silently looked in,and to her suprise,there was a lady next to her. "Eat,chibi shoujo." the lady gave her a bundle of rice cakes and fried chicken. Aiko ate in a quick,polite way. Her mouth was filled with the most delicious flavor she had felt since she left. She then asked the kind lady if she happened to have a drink.  
  
"Why,child,look in the lake! Do you not see the grape juice?"The woman said. Aiko looked in,confused.She stuck a finger in the lake. It tasted like grape juice! "Huh?" Aiko smiled. She drank more until she was finished.  
  
"Arigato." she bowed,but the lady was gone.  
  
-Visions finished-  
  
"Aiko." Hoshi whispered again,her eyes full of tears.  
  
Masaya watched from closeby.  
  
"Masaya-chan, I had a vision.." Hoshi whispered.  
  
Masaya looked."About what?"  
  
"Aiko.."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Her past,her family,her father."  
  
Masaya nodded."What about him?"  
  
Hoshi continued,"The man..with the necklace..is her father..."  
  
Masaya gaped."Hoshi,we should give her to him."  
  
Hoshi frowned,"I know, but he.. he.. killed her mother. He tried to get Aiko."  
  
Masaya frowned too."Hoshi,we have to protect her. If she has the necklace,why does he have it?"  
  
Hoshi quietly said,"This is a different world. There's only one necklace.And that necklace was her mother's..." Masaya then said,"Poor Aiko."  
  
They looked for a hotel in this weird town. Apparently it's name was:  
  
Sero a Yamosa Town (In masjuki it means Town of many yams)  
  
They chuckled at the funny names:Snootlebug's,Fungi Florist,Liver Toad..... Hoshi started picking Aiko up,but she seemed to be ever-so-hot. "Aiko has a fever."she whispered.  
  
Just in luck,they came to a medicine shack called Medicin of Magic.  
  
"Hello?"Masaya knocked on the door.  
  
A little old woman came out the door,hunched back,white hair. She settled her little tiny glasses and said in a croaky voice, "Come in dearies,come in."  
  
They went inside.  
  
"I am afraid I'm selling the shop soon,so everything's free."she whispered. "The young one is sick with sleep swallow,hmm?"Old lady smiled as she handed them a bottle of green liquid labeled,'Awakening fluid+cream of healthshroom.'  
  
"Thank you?" Hoshi and Masaya said. "Only 1 spoonful." The lady handed them a large spoon.They fed it to Aiko.  
  
"Good bye!"they said the loudest they could.  
  
Once outside,they went to an inn they found.Ye Olde Inne of Yamosa. "*Ahem* T-thou cost is how.much?" Hoshi asked,reading her old B.C.times dictionary.  
  
"Whereforth art thee bound?"the clerk asked.  
  
"Huh?"Hoshi squeaked."Uh...uh..Ye is bound for..the cherryblossom and The small wolf  
  
The clerk turned around to reveal none other than Meiling. "Ah,Ying Fa and Xiaolang.I am afraid they are away on a quest.Such a dear couple.."  
  
"Li-san?"Hoshira and Masaya said at the same time,earning odd glances.  
  
"Ye is talking to whom?" Meiling answered.  
  
"Thee.."Hoshi sadly whispered.  
  
"Thou art mistaken,ye is Anami Katsue."  
  
"No,no,thou is Li Meiling!" Hoshi told her.  
  
"No.I am Anami Katsue." Meiling said loudy.  
  
"No!"Hoshi cried,pulling her out the building.  
  
"Li Meiling,ruby of red,daughter of the Li's,if you are really this girl.. may my powers unbind the lost memories so you may once again be her!" Hoshi whispered.  
  
"May the dawns of time turn back to reveal you again as Li Meiling!" Masaya said.  
  
The spells worked as Meiling gained her memory,her eyes like fire.  
  
"Masaya and Hoshi-chan!" Meiling greeted warmly.  
  
"Meiling!! You remember?!" the two girls said happily, glad that someone was talking normally.  
  
(EEV/N: phew! I was getting confused with all of that 'ye' and 'thou' stuff) (SC/N: *tosses her B.C times dictionary in the trash happily* that stuff is hard to write, no wonder nobody talks like that anymore!)  
  
Meiling nodded, then seemed to notice where they were. "Um...this isn't Japan, is it?"  
  
Masaya and Hoshi looked at each other before answering. "oh, right, we're not even in reality, anymore, if you think about it..."  
  
Meiling looked at them strangely. "What do you mean, 'not reality'?" she asked, immediately suspicious.  
  
"uh, hehe, we'll explain later. First of all, was the clerk telling the truth when he said that Sakura and Syaoran were on a quest?" Hoshi asked worriedly.  
  
"A quest? You know,I was the clerk.I don't know what it means..."Meiling said. "I woke up just now...How the heck do I know?"  
  
"Hehehe.."Hoshi muttered,sweatdropping.  
  
Aiko turned. "Aww Li-san? Can you hold Aiko?" Hoshi handed Aiko to Meiling. "No problemo;and please call me Meiling-chan."Meiling smiled.  
  
Hoshi smiled back. "Masaya-chan,please watch Aiko for a while..I have to go." Masaya asked,"Hoshira,where are you going?" "I'm getting some wood and stones.Don't worry,Masaya chan."Hoshi said.  
  
Hoshi walked away,hair turning in the wind. She picked up the lefovers of nature,wood,berries,grass blades. Hoshi looked at the stuff as she withdrew a pocket knife.  
  
She carefully grabbed the wood and cut out some comb teeth. Then she cut the berries and dipped the leaf in the berry juice,painting the combs.They came out beautiful as she polished them in the lake.  
  
Her thoughts went aride as she saw a wonderful thing-a small pink-and-green fairy.She smiled as the fairy fluttered by and by,wings extended. The fairy landed on her arm,ankle-length black hair falling around.  
  
The fairy smiled as she wondrously whispered,"Take me with you.I know of the quest."  
  
Hoshi nodded,smiling. Her eyes lit up,like a little kid. She held the fairy in her palms."And your new name is...  
  
"Mtayna" Hoshi whispered wonderingly, the name popping into her head.  
  
The fairy fluttered her wings excitedly and nodded her head with gratitude. The, she glided off of Hoshi's arm and started towards the entrance to the forest.  
  
"C'mon! I'll lead you on your quest! Just follow me!" she called in a sing- song voice.  
  
"Wait! We have to go back and get Aiko, Masaya, and Li-san!" Hoshi cried, running after the fairy.  
  
But the fairy didn't stop, and after an hour of running, Hoshi finally caught up to the fairy, but they were lost within the dark, blurred forest.  
  
"Where are we?" Hoshi asked the fairy, who had perched onto a small, nearby branch.  
  
The fairy flew to her shoulder.  
  
"Aiko's dream forest"  
  
(SC/N:I'll post it now!It's a cliffie,so tell me what you want in the next chappie!I need reviews people!) 


	8. Hoshirathe haunting path of haru

Ah well..I love all the reviews,I wish there was 5 at least.  
Thanks so much:  
Crystle Cherryberry chan Higaki Little Anz Devil

Hugs reviewers

I continue because of my words of a clique.."I update for fun,not for reviews"  
So I bid you goodbye...vanishes in puff of smoke  
-  
Hoshi shrugged,"Oh well..it couldn't hurt to look around"  
She walked to a cabin labeled 'Sweet dreams' and opened the door.  
She stepped through to see the most unusual thing..two chibi fighting gingerbread knights.

The nights fought with candy canes and gumdrop horses.  
They had licorice hair and frosting suits.

(Star:It's like a moving painting.Just so pretty.)

Hoshi glanced,smiling like a little girl.She closed the door quietly and ran to another cabin.  
She eagerly peeked through to find it daytime. She gasped.  
There in the middle of a lush green field stood a beautiful girl. She had blond hair trailing to the ground.  
Her hair was decorated with daisies,tied in a pink bow. Hoshi started to remember..

Flashback

Masaya stared at a picture."Hoshi,did you make that?"

Hoshi nodded,coloring it in.

A young woman in a pink dress was in the middle.Dancing,dancing...she danced with a soft black labrador puppy.

The picture was framed with pink lines.In the corners were either a sun or moon.

The words at the bottom said,"The Dancer."

Hoshi had pinned up a whole set on the wall.

Here's a few:Courage,Unique arts,Multiply,fuse,sprint,grow,hide,flame...

End of flashback

Hoshi reached out to touch the picture as it transformed.  
It turned into a card. Hoshi squeaked as a little female teenager jumped out.  
She was tall enough to sit on Hoshi's shoulder.And the girl started talking.  
"Hu tho.In ue gaden."

"Uh...what?" Hoshi asked as the small girl leaped onto her head and looked down at her.

"HU THO. IN UE GADEN." the small girl repeated, this time slower.

Hoshi was about to ask again what that meant when the background from the picture that the girl had leaped out of started to fade and blurr, until finally the colors swirled together into a vortex of color.

Hoshi watched with wonder as the blues, greens, yellows, reds, pinks, purples, and all the other colors in the painting realign to create another picture.

This time, the picture formed a large, bright doorway. Hoshi peered through and gasped.

Inside the doorway was a large man in a blue cloak, with blue hair and smiling eyes. He was sitting in a large, overchair next to a fireplace. Next to him, two figures caught Hoshi's attention.

"KERO! YUE! Is that you?" Hoshi asked, disbelievingly.

Kero turned towards her, now in his guardian form. He grinned at her, but didn't move from his place beside the man, who turned toward her and smiled.

The little girl now politely bowed,"Master,I have brought the girl"  
"Ah, Hoshira, isn't it? I've been waiting for you for a while. I believe you already know my friends Kero and Yue?" the man asked politely.

Hoshi's awareness grew. "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

The man motioned toward the doorway. "Come on in and join me, maybe I can help you."

Hoshi hesitated.

The man sighed. "If it'll help, my name is Clow Reed, the creator of the clow cards. Now come and sit down."

Hoshi sighed and stepped through the doorway, the strange little girl still sitting on her head.

"Ah well..lets begin..first,you are not all human..yes?  
I remember your name..Star Blossoms...your mother gave you that.."he motioned to the necklace.

Hoshi curiously peered at him."Yeah?"

"When you wore that,you learned an incantation...you're now half Sorceress.  
your body was fused with the blood of the good witch Haru.Would you care to learn her story?"

"Okay?"Hoshi smiled.

A picture ball formed as Clow Reid said,"Long,long ago there was an evil witch named Haru."

"Wait,wait.." Hoshi interrupted."You said she was a good witch."

Clow sighed."Just listen!

Haru had a wonderful talent-magic making.She followed the great witch Yoni.  
Yoni was old and evil.Her experiences were what put her at a higher position.  
Yoni had the ability to make charms and blacken happiness.Haru was training to learn a special charm..a death charm.The charm had the power to kill a person the more they were greedy.

Haru's mind clouded the more times she spent with the witch.One day she went out of Yoni's fortress.She met a young,respectable wizard named Eromi.They fell in love,and Haru lost her passion of making a death charm.Yoni at once resented her and vowed to hurt Haru's entire family.And Haru heard that,and weilding the great sword of light,pierced it right through the witch's heart."

Hoshi looked up."My re..incantation..is a good witch.."

Clow smiled,"That is how you got all that magic,being part reincantation,you make magic easily,creating all sorts of things.Oh,and please find my half daughter Sakura."

Hoshi said her goodbyes and was teleported to camp.

Hoshi wandered around for a while, thinking about what she had just learned. So she was a reincarnate, just like Sakura and Eriol. But...what about Masaya? Was she a reincarnate of someone too? And if she was the reincarnate of the witch Haru, then...did the evil witch Yoni have a reincarnate as well? Perhaps that angel...

Hoshi's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a coughing sound coming from the top of her head.

The strange little girl was still there, sitting on a clip in Hoshi's long, dark hair.

Hoshi eyed it with a critical look. "What are you still doing here? I thought you were just supposed to bring me to Clow Reed"

The strange girl smiled. "I was, but Clow Reed wanted me to come along to help you."

Hoshi glared at the girl slightly. "You mean keep and eye on me, right?"

The girl just continued to smile, ignoring her last question.

Hoshi sighed. "Fine, I guess I don't have much of a choice anyway. Besides, you can help me find the others. You wouldn't happen to know where we left them, would you?"

The strange girl thought for a moment before sprouting small, fairy-like wings and fluttering down in front of Hoshi's face.

"I think I can help, follow me!" she said, before gliding a few feet away, and motioning for Hoshi to follow.

Hoshi sighed again, pushing the thoughts of witches and reincarnates aside while she jogged to catch up.

"Wait up, can't you at least tell me where we're going?"

The girl just grinned and continued to fly ahead of her. "You'll see!" she called back to her.

When the tiny fairy had stopped,She stared at a bare spot in the grass."I thought they were here..."

Hoshi nervously glanced.This was where she had left them.There were signs of a struggle.All of a sudden she heard a sound.

"Opara sgede sa chabko ka marinida."the wind seemed to say.

"DAAS!Lo pa sa maca buano gokyt fareedc sa mareefs kalinad.Hasda ksed jsodfi ra ling aasa caliput mahul sasaff..."the girl said.

Hoshi sighed,isolated by this weird language.

The wind finally started talking again now slower."Mag kardi alaam."

The fairy said to Hoshi,"He says they were taken to the Jail."

"Jail! For what!"

The fairy only shrugged. "He doesn't know."

Hoshi was really worried now. Where the heck was the jail? and what would they do to them once they were they? and how would they get them out?

"Can you ask where the jail is, at least?" she asked.

The fairy nodded and closed her eyes, listening to the wind.

"Ja ytana caput, erhwe se la sonpri, kardi alaam." she whispered.

The wind creaked in the old oak trees nearby, and responded with a faint breeze. "Nthuo roa sonpri, kardi alaam."

The fairy nodded it's thanks and turned back to Hoshi.

"He says they were taken prisoner.We must find them."

Hoshi nodded in agreement. "Let's go"

-

((Meanwhile...))

Sakura opened her eyes drowsily. "hoe...my head hurts..." she muttered.

Sakura slowly managed to sit up as she blinked her eyes open. It dawned on her then that she was not wrapped up in her familiar pink covers like she should be.

Sakura glanced around her, but she couldn't tell where she was. It was all unfamilar and somewhat hazy.

'Why is everything so blurry?' she thought. 'I guess my eyes haven't adjusted yet...'

Sakura stood and instinctively fingered the key around her neck, which she was happy to find still hanging from it's thin chain.

'Where is everyone? How long have I been asleep? And why does my head hurt?'

Suddenly she heard footsteps close by, slowly becoming louder and louder.

"Hello? Anybody out there?" Sakura called out hesitantly.

A boy,about 12,walked around the corner.His pale blue hair reminded her of Eroil.He straightened his glasses and suspiciously asked,  
"Who are you,where are you from,and do you like ice cream?"

Everyone replied in unison,"You have ice cream!" They sighed happily,at least finding some civilization.  



End file.
